Dinosaur Parade
is the 15th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Crusher accidentally sends a group of dinosaurs for Zeg's Dinosaur Parade flying away on balloons, he and Blaze work together to track them down around town. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to conduct a parade of his own with rather strange results. Synopsis The episode begins with Blaze and AJ driving through Axle City in a big hurry. They tell the viewers they're on their way to see a big event: the Dinosaur Parade. The two hop onto a podium and announce the start of the parade, and the dinosaurs who are participating. There's the ankylosauruses, the stegosauruses, and a tyrannosaurus rex named Fluffy. Leading the parade is their friend Zeg, who begins the parade down the streets as the dinosaurs follow him. In the audience, Crusher and Pickle are also watching the parade, the former having donned a dinosaur costume to sneak into the parade while Pickle is confused. He joins in, barging past all the dinosaurs to the front, much to Blaze and AJ's amusement, but his costume drops over his eyes causing him to not see where he's going, and he stumbles and knocks over some oil barrels. The oil spilt from the barrels cause the dinosaurs to slide out of control, landing in balloons, which start carrying them far away. Zeg tells Blaze and AJ the dinosaurs need their help, and the two agree to help him. They set off as Blaze and AJ sing Ready For Takeoff in the background. AJ tells the viewer that seven dinosaurs need to be rescued: three ankylosauruses, three stegosauruses, and one tyrannosaurus. Blaze then spots three of the dinosaurs flying toward the construction site and they follow after them. When one of the dinosaurs floats over a crane, Blaze has an idea: they can use a chain reaction - when the energy from one action causes something else to happen - to save him. Using a chain reaction of various construction objects, the three manage to save the dinosaur, and do the same to the other two as well. Zeg is happy they're safe, and sends them back to the parade while he and Blaze continue their search. They try out different chain reactions as the Chain Reaction song plays. Meanwhile at the park, Pickle is twirling a baton much to Crusher's discomfort. He explains if he twirls it long enough, a parade will follow. When Crusher denies, he hears the sound of marching in the distance and swipes the baton from him, but it turns out to be a parade of pinchy crabs which chase after him. Blaze and Zeg see three more dinosaurs floating into a tunnel under a bridge and use a speedboat to follow after them. The tunnel is cold, and there's ice everywhere, even in the water, which bump the boat all over the place. If they're not careful, the ice could sink them. AJ decides they use a water cannon to break the ice apart; Blaze turns into one and blasts away all the ice blocks with the viewer's help. They catch up to the dinosaurs and rescue them, and return them to the parade. Back at the park, Crusher is still twirling the baton and refuses to let Pickle have a turn. He hears more marching and gets excited, but freaks out when the parade is revealed to be a group of skunks, and runs away as they chase him. Blaze and Zeg only have one dinosaur left: Fluffy. AJ uses his Visor View to locate him floating over the city just as his balloons pop, sending him to the top of Axle City Tower and trapped. So Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get he and Zeg to the building in record time. Upon arriving at the tower, Blaze and Zeg decide to use an elevator to go up, but to send them to the next level, Zeg has to push the elevator button. At each of the floors, the elevator button is high up on the ceiling, so Blaze uses a chain reaction to push each one. They reach the top and Zeg helps Fluffy down from the flagpole. When AJ wonders how to get Fluffy back to the parade, Zeg gets an idea. Blaze, Zeg and Fluffy return to the parade via parachutes, and Zeg resumes the parade. He, Blaze and the dinosaurs all march down the streets together as the crowd cheers them on. In the last scene, Crusher is upset with Pickle that he's never lead a proper parade and decides he's done with them, but when Pickle hears more marching which means another parade is coming, Crusher asks if it's pinchy or stinky. When Pickle says it's neither, Crusher gleefully begins to lead, but the parade happens to be a group of muddy pigs, and they chase him away. Pickle ends the episode by saying to the viewers, "Don't you just love a parade?" Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept